Adopted
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: Ayumi met a kind boy in her orphan years, a few minutes later they were friends, one year later he was separated from her, a few months passed and she was adopted. What if some years later they meet again? Is it really him? Or just a look a like with the same name? SORRY FOR BAD LANGUAGE of course Yoshiki x Ayumi
1. The past

Sup Readers! My name is WWWWEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIRRRRRRDDDDDDNNNNNAAAAAMMMMEEEEDDDDBBBBUUUNNNYYYY!

We are here with a new story! Woo!

Ok this just came to me while reading other stories. Hopefully no one has had this idea before. In a Ayushiki that is.

This is fanfiction so I can write their meeting my version/my way. My way sounds so badass.

As always I own nothing but plot and story.

Lets get on with the story!

**This is a story I wrote a long time not really, but some time ago. It has bugged me the past few weeks. I'm finally publishing it. This was supposed to be the second fic I've ever written that is a Ayushiki. I used to write other fics but I have given up on that and deleted all those other stories and started writing about Ayushiki from the moment Yoshiki admitted his love for Ayumi in one of the wrong ends sorry if it is a spoiler but just had to share that. The only reason why I didn't complete it a long time ago was due to the fact I was bad at summaries. Believe it or not. Lol believe it! This was the reason to why I did not update I promise. Yet.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The past

Ayumi's pov...

I watched as other parentless kids played outside. I sighed watching them have fun while I'm stuck inside cleaning. I was considered the 'freak', 'weirdo' but that didn't bother me. I just pretend they are jealous! I heard footsteps walking towards me. I heard 3 set of footprints walking towards me. Ugh! Its them again.

"Sup freak-show." The mean blonde a.k.a Chiyo insulted me. Of course the best solution in this situation was to ignore them. Ignore them I did. I acted as if they were invisible and mute.

"Oh! Weirdo is deaf!" Gina, Chiyo's best friend said receiving a laugh from Chiyo. You see there was this posse that consisted of three people, two of them are obnoxious. Jun was in that posse. She was the quiet one, she didn't speak because she knew if she did they would kick her out meaning Gina and Chiyo will pick on her every single day 24/7. Then out of no where Chiyo pushed me. I looked down trying to keep the tears from escaping.

"Awww! Little baby going to cry!" Chiyo joked making baby noises. I ignored it, it was very hard but possible. Jun started paying attention to this situation.

"Guys, thats enough." Jun whispered to them looking at me with aqua blue eyes. They both looked at Jun with their faces painted with shocked. Jun never really cared what was going on but now she cares!? Yes it is odd indeed but I gave her half a smile.

"Ohohoh! Jun! Why would you care for a clown like this!?" Chiyo questioned Jun. Jun looked at her like she was going to kick her in the face then start punching her stomach.

"Why do I care?! Chiyo she is frail and little!" Jun answered pointing directly at me. My eyes went wide. This never happened Jun normally was quiet, but here she is standing up for me.

"Jun, you just made the biggest mistake. Ever." Chiyo stated pushing Jun to the ground. Chiyo folded her arms and held her hand to her chest as if she was offended.

"Gina! Jun here is betraying us!" Chiyo cried acting like her heart just broke into millions of tiny pieces. Jun glared at her. Jun's eyes filled with rage and anger.

"I-I-I'm finally doing it huh? I'm finally letting all that anger that I bottled for the past 4 years, free. Not fully but I'm letting you have a piece of my mind!" Jun exclaimed furiously. This only made Chiyo even more mad.

"You better shut that pie hole before I make you!" Chiyo warned forming her hand into a fist. Yes for the first time ever in history Chiyo is actually threatening Jun. Well that is in forever.

"Make me!" Jun yelled bitterly. Of course Jun wasn't really a distraction to Gina. So Gina walked towards me. Gina was about to slap the life out of me while Chiyo was about to leave a punch mark on Jun's cheek. Someone stopped that from happening. A blonde boy who probably had the same age as me. (I do not know if that makes sense I am still learning english even though it is my 5th year learning.)

"Stop!" He yelled. Oh its him. Yes the guy Chiyo had a crush on. I never really understood how Chiyo developed a crush on him at a very young age but eh! Its Chiyo. Chiyo turned to look at the person who yelled.

"Oh hey Yoshiki!" Chiyo said turning to him. Gina did the same of course. Jun sighed. Same old same old. I stared at the boy trying to thank him with sign language. Luckily he understood. Chiyo slowly walked towards him.

"You come back for more?" Chiyo asked grinning. Yoshiki, yes I finally learned his name, as I was saying... Yoshiki gave Chiyo a disgusted glare. Chiyo back away a bit but found it cute.

"You make me wanna vomit." Yoshiki said making a sour face. I giggled quietly at his face, I was so glad Gina and Chiyo didn't hear me. Well of course Yoshiki was going to act so immature he is only 8 so he can't really fully comprehend the word 'LOVE'.

"Aw! Yoshiki! Even with that face you're still cute!" Chiyo exclaimed blushing. I rolled my eyes making Yoshiki chuckle quietly. Chiyo blushing 10 more shades of red thought he was chuckling at the compliment she gave him. After a 10 seconds he stopped and a serious expression was painted on his face.

"Chiyo stop! Look at them! What will happen if people saw the bruises? And by people I mean the adults!" Yoshiki explained.

"Fine!" Chiyo yelled. Chiyo walked towards me and Jun.

"You're both lucky." Chiyo whispered to us before she walked away with Gina behind her. I watched her as she was out of view.

"Thank you!" I yelled smiling. Jun being the quiet type, just gave him a smile.

"No problem, I'm just tired or seeing them bully people." He explained frowning a bit. He wasn't immature as I thought.

"So, uh whats your names?" He asked looking at both me and Jun.

"Full names?" I asked raising my left eyebrow in a curious way.

"No, just first name, I don't want too much information." He stated.

"Well-um my name is Ayumi." I said smiling. He put his hand out waiting for me to shake it. Wow he isn't like the other boys. The other boys would yell 'ew' or 'cutis!'. He is different in a good way. I shaked his hand.

"I'm Jun." Jun said shaking his hand afterwards.

"Well as you heard from the conversation my name is Yoshiki." He said smiling. Yoshiki scratched his cheek. Is it weird I found it cute? No! I can't have a crush at a young age. Can I?

"Why don't we all go play outside?" Yoshiki asked grabbing our wrists. He clearly doesn't want 'NO' for an answer. Well it was too late to back down. We ran outside and he picked up a ball nearby. Hopefully no one owned it. He threw the ball at Jun very quickly. Really quick that if I was to compare that to my running, I'd say the ball wins. Jun caught it like it was easy as drawing a stick. My mouth dropped in shock. I just learnt that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I expected Jun to dodge it. Is that mean? Yep! Yoshiki had the same reaction as me.

"What? I used to always play games like this with my brother..." Jun trailed off looking down. I could tell her eyes were filled with sorrow. I felt bad. I was going to comfort her but Yoshiki beat me to it.

"Don't worry! You're not alone. I had a little sister called Miki." Yoshiki said followed by a reassuring smile from me. Jun looked up with red teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, I feel selfish." Jun muttered. I stayed quiet, because I do not have a sibling. I felt kind of left out, but I totally understood what they were going through. Jun noticed me and of course had to ask. It wasn't rude.

"How about you, Ayumi, do you have any siblings? Sorry to ask." Jun asked. Oh how I wish I had a sibling.

"Well, I-I don't." I muttered looking to the side. It looked dramatic from my perspective but to the others it looked sad. Of course they felt sorry for me. I kinda felt sorry for myself too, but never really talked about it. I've always wanted a sister or a brother that would annoy me, defend me, play with me, help me and love me.

"Sorry.." Jun whispered a little loud. I looked up at her mouthing 'its okay'. She smiled at my forgiving nature. I smiled back of course.

"Why are we just standing here? Lets continue playing!" Yoshiki yelled interrupting the moment. I was kind of thankful yet a little annoyed.

* * *

><p>Today is mine, Jun's and Yoshiki friendniversary, hard to say, hard to spell. Like the usual I met up with them. I smiled at the sight of them. They were the reason I had a reason to keep going. Sadly today was the day Yoshiki was adopted! It pained both me and Jun, I will miss his kind, caring, funny personality. I ran to him hugging him knowing it would be the last Jun did the same of course. He waved goodbye to us from the car window. I wave back and so did Jun. When he was out of sight I let the tears I kept in escape. Well a few months later I was seperated from Jun. I got adopted! I've been dreaming of getting adopted but now I just want to stay with Jun. Tears flooded my eyes, I watched Jun cry. I felt terrible now Jun was going to get picked on by Gina, only Gina, Chiyo is gone!<p>

* * *

><p>Well that was the past. I'm 17 now. Today is the fifty-seventh day of school, yes I keep track of the days. I go to Kisaragi Academy now. I walked in the building. I felt my heart raise. People stared at me, well not really they ignored me but a bleach blonde boy stared at me, he somewhat looked familiar. I took a few quick glances at him. Was he Yoshiki? The Yoshiki I was looking for? Well its my second year here, probably his too, he is in my class, well no one really knows him, he is that quiet kid who sits in the corner, he barely is present. I heard rumors that he smoked. Well, I didn't really care too much, ok yes I care alot I am the class rep after all! I should care for the students! Well I was deep in thought in the middle of the class. Luckily the bell rang, now was my chance to ask him if he has ever been an orphan. Again deep in my thought I bumped into someone, perfect! It was him! My crush! The perfect example of a role model! Well not when it came to scary things, he was a scaredycat but its fun scaring him.<p>

"Oh, hey Mochida!" I greeted blushing. He gave me a warm smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Class rep!" He greeted back before he walked away. I kind of wanted him to notice me, I was soooo tired of being a acquaintance I wanna be his friend, or maybe possibly his girlfriend. Well I shouldn't get my hopes up, he has a crush on Nakashima, ugh! Anyways back to finding Yoshiki. Although the Yoshiki I was looking for is blonde this bleach blonde boy migh be the Yoshiki I am looking for. I bumped into another person, I am so clumsy huh?

"Sorry!" I apologised. I was going to get up by myself but the person offered a helping hand. Perfect! Its him! Not Mochida again but my target.

"Its fine just be careful next time." He said giving mea small smile before walking away. I stopped him quickly wanting to get a better view at his face. My eyes widened at the familiarity he had with the orphan Yoshiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the horrid ending but this is a pretty good chapter one I guess? Hope you liked it let me know if I should continue I need approval first! Otherwise no one will be reading chapter 2.<strong>


	2. Lies

Sup readers! My name is WWWWWWEEEEIIIIIRRRRRDDDDDDNNNNNAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEDDDDBBBBBBUUUUNNNNNNYYYYY!

Today we are reading Adopted!

**Thank you for the reviews/support! I didn't really expect a lot (6 is considered a lot in my world, yes I am that easily excited person. I tend to squeal when I get 1 review) :3**

**Let the story begin!**

**Sorry it took long I again put lots yes I mean LOTS of effort into this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Lies

Yoshiki's pov..

I helped the class rep up, I didn't know it was her! I mean I knew she was the class rep but I didn't know it was Ayumi the orphan, ok Yoshiki just chill might not be her, might be her doppelganger. I walked away. She stopped me, yes she is still stubborn. I turn around. She stared at my face. Shit! I yelled in my mind. I quickly turned around escaping her stare.

"Sorry, you look somewhat familiar." She apologised. I turned around. This time it was my turn to stare at her familiar face. I examined her dark blue eyes, her pale face, her dark blue hair. This might actually be the Ayumi I knew and used to like. I looked around. I grabbed her arm leading her to a area no one really goes to.

"Were you ever adopted?" I asked curiously. I saw tears forming in her big eyes. I felt bad bringing up those painful memories.

"Uh! Please don't cry! I'm sorry." I apologised being the gentleman I am. She nodded wiping the tears away.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. I panicked at this moment, I just found out that if I bring up the topic ADOPTED she will cry. I hated seeing her cry I still hate it! I wanna see her bright smile! Hey! Maybe if I pretend like I was never adopted she will stop crying I might be a painful reminder.

"I-I-no reason!" I answered scratched my cheek. Rubbing my cheek was a habit a terrible habit I had. I always scratched my cheek whenever I'm nervous.

"Were you?" She asked me. I started to blush. I might get caught now, I acted chill and stopped scratching my cheek.

"No..." I muttered. Ugh! I hated lying although I was very good at it! I hated lying especially to her. She looked down very disappointed. I felt bad. Well I am a delinquent I shouldn't feel very bad.

"Oh! Sorry for wasting your time then." She apologised already walking away. I stopped her. She turned around a bit annoyed. Yes I was wasting her time but I didn't want her to live the rest of ehr life looking for me.

"Listen, I can help you. My dad adopted my lil sis just tell me which adoption centre it was." I offered. If I could then I would slap my forehead in front of her. Her eyes twinkled. This was going to be an interesting adventure. I'll probably get caught sooner or later. I sighed it was better than telling her straight forward 'YES!'. She smiled.

"*Sniff* Sure." She answered. She gave me the name of the Adoption Centre and with that I went off. She stopped me to ask a question.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked. I turned around and answered. I could see concern in her eyes. She nearly caught me didn't she.

"To the toilet." I answered giving her a weird stare. With that answer she let go of my arm. I left running down the hall. I entered the boys toilet. I looked in the mirror. Luckily no one was there.

"You liar!" I yelled at myself. Someone entered. It was the last person I wanted to see right now. Mochida Satoshi a.k.a Perfect. He had perfect grades, he was kind, he was 'cute' its what every girl said. He stared at me like I was crazy. But he hid it with a smile.

"Sorry." I apologised leaving. Of course him being curious, stopped me. I turned around. He had concern in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked kindly. I stared at him bored.

"Nothing." I said shrugging. I walked away.

* * *

><p>School ended! Finally. I entered my house. I was greeted by a hello from my foster mom and a teasing smirk from my adopted sister. My foster dad of course was a hard working man. He was at work, like always. I walked upstairs to my room. I dropped my things, showered, pick random clothing that is fit for home. I played on my guitar, I didn't really care which guitar. I couldn't really play the guitar well right now, I had a lot in my mind like what happens if I get caught? What will I say? Things like that.<p>

"I'm dead..." I said out loud. Yep loud enough for my snoopy adopted sister to hear. I saw my door slightly opened and I saw hazel eyes. I smirked.

"You can come out now Emiko!" I yelled at my adopted sister. I heard mumbling. I smirked. Out came my red-headed sister.

"Come on!" She complained opening the door widely. She stared at me.

"So why are you 'dead'?" She asked. I glared at her. She gave me puppy dog eyes. I closed my eyes not wanting to see them.

"Tell me please?" She begged pouting. I shook my head. She begged and begged and I kept shaking my head.

"Stop please my neck hurts." I complained rubbing the back of my neck.

"Not until I get an answer." She argued. I left the room only to be followed by her. I didn't want to go downstairs otherwise my mom would ask. And so I went to the bathroom locking the door.

"Ha!" I shouted. She groaned.

"I'm going to tell mom." She warned. My eyes went wide. No! She can't tell mom!

"Fine I'll tell you." I lied unlocking the door.

"Ok, so I have a test-." I lied but was interrupted.

"I begged for an answer for nothing!" She yelled. My smirked returned. With that she walked away.

* * *

><p>Crappy ending sorry! It isn't really the story ending but chapter ending. I KNOW IT AINT GOOD AS MY FIRST CHAPTER WHICH IS REALLY SURPRISING CONSIDERING I SUCK AT WRITING FIRST CHAPTERS I THINK OF FIRST CHAPTERS AS BOOSTERS.<p> 


End file.
